


Turn On

by Marie_L



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Anal Fisting, Double Penetration, Large Insertion, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Smut Swap, Someone's Genitalia Just Got An Upgrade, detachable penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_L/pseuds/Marie_L
Summary: When you have a hot android partner, it would be a shame to let him go to waste.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alhana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alhana/gifts).



“Emotional lability on,” Detective Richard Paul told his partner. The robot blinked at the easter egg command, and his blue eyes constricted and focused on Paul’s face with newfound interest. Like flipping a switch, and finding sentience in the bright new light.

“Richard,” the MX replied softly, almost a question, same as always. He never smiled at the awakening, like he was overjoyed to feel again, but instead always seemed a bit stunned by the transition. If he were one of the old DRN models his face would be flashing blue and red, but the newer MXs didn’t do that. More human rather than less, in Richard’s opinion.

This MX—which Richard had affectionately nicknamed Max while in emotions mode, although he was all “unit 43-1762” during the normal workday—was somewhat newly assigned to him, thanks to that bastard Kennex shooting his old partner straight in the head two months ago. That unit had also been named Max, and Paul tried not to think about the eerie hardwired similarity between the two. It wasn’t a comfortable thought, that he’d just replaced the old Max in the same manner as sticking a new batch of goop into a 3D printer. But in many respects they _were_ the same — the same body, same core programming, the same memories even, since all the MXs could access the central database at any given time. He’d given 1762 a choice of names back when he’d first turned on the additional code, and 1762 hadn’t hesitated in picking Max.

New Max would follow Paul’s instructions without Rudy’s kludged-in emotions code, of course, but Richard never enjoyed it that way. It was too mechanical, too much like the awkward sex dolls of Richard’s youth, lifesized but not lifelike. Maybe the emotions code was all an illusion, tapping into some human psychological need for responsiveness, but Richard didn’t care. Somehow it was more of a free choice, when Max wasn’t merely taking in sensory input, but could _feel_.

“What would you like to do today, Richard?” Max asked. He sat down on the edge of Richard’s bed, his posture subtly shifting from rigid vigilance to calm observance. Max never looked relaxed, exactly, never vulnerable or childlike, just … accepting.

“Hey, that’s my line,” Richard said, cracking a smile to break the mood. He plopped himself down too, next to Max. “Remember how we were going to work on your autonomy and self-direction?”

“Of course I remember, I have access to one point three quadrabytes of personal storage space,” Max replied, in that clipped tone that MXs loved to use, and Richard again suppressed a laugh. Even with emotions, the MXs were a prickly bunch. Possibly more so.

“So, what would _you_ like to do today? And no, you don’t get to say, ‘whatever you want to do, Richard.’ Not going down that circular pit again. Think about what you would _like_.”

“I envisioned an activity during charge-up last week. It merely seemed polite to offer first. Please bend over.”

Richard huffed at that. “We need to work on your foreplay skills, bot. Even when something’s your idea, you’ve still got to warm a guy up first. At least give me a hint.”

“I would like to explore the limits of your pliancy. And also analyze some novel sensory input from my hand,” he added, almost as an afterthought.

 _Pliancy? Oh shit,_ thought Richard. _I haven_ _’t been pliant since I was twenty-five._ Followed by, _well, I guess I did offer._ This was something Old Max hadn’t ever suggested, although once he got going he had very much been into the sensory bit. Richard had once gotten the orgasm code to go off just from dipping the his partner’s hands into alternating icy and hot water. Robots were weird.

“Is there going to be a dick involved at some point, or is this exercise totally a hand-on experience?” Richard asked dryly. “Cause Rudy got a new one in, which might very well fit into your chosen theme today.”

“Maybe later,” Max said, and now Richard swore he could see a gleam in the bot’s bright eyes. “You will be sufficiently ‘warmed up’ by the end, I believe.”

Richard could practically see the air quotes around _warmed up._ “Okaaaaay,” he said. “The goop you ordered is next to the lube, you know where. Think we can take some clothes off first, though?”

Max nodded. As Richard watched, he pulled off his own beige work tunic, but left his pants on. He knew Richard tended to be unnerved by the lack of anything resembling a cock downstairs. Seriously, what red-blooded sexual human being wasn’t thrown by the plastic Ken doll look? However, thanks to Rudy’s unique combination of enthusiastic perversion and a fondness for newfangled darknet genitalia designs, the flaw of the MXs was easily remedied.

Max leaned over then, to undress his partner. Richard let him. It had been odd at first — too intimate, almost — to let the bot run his hands all over Richard’s skin while he unbuttoned and tugged off the collared shirt. Inefficient too, not at all what one would expect from an MX, but it turned out they loved stimulation of the hands. There was a dick comparison joke to be had somewhere in there, but Richard also found the touching so relaxing and enjoyable that he couldn’t come up with it. Max slid his fingers along the central line of the shirt, slowly running the insides of his thumbs in small circles along Richard’s skin. It should have been ticklish, but instead was breath-catchingly erotic.

“Your adrenaline is interesting to watch,” Max said. “Contact, neural response, hormonal response. Very beautiful.”

Richard grunted in acknowledgment, and closed his eyes to the sensation. Max liked to narrate his own responses and observations sometimes, as if the very act of talking made it more real, or more intense. Richard could ask him to stop, but never did. It clearly was enjoyable for the bot in his own way.

Max made his way over to Richard’s back, peeling off the shirt in increments until it was hanging down Richard’s shoulders. Sometimes the touch was feather-light, sometimes a rough dig of a massage pressure point. Through his scanners, he knew exactly the spots to hit to both relax Richard and turn him on, as good as if he’d slid down and sucked his cock straight into his mouth.

But in actuality, it was only the back. Richard never understood how he could accomplish so much with so little.

“I’m rolling you over onto your stomach now,” Max said softly. He didn’t wait for a reply, but in one fluid movement rolled Richard to one side and twisted him around at the same time, so Richard was now facing forward on the bed. Max reached a hand under Richard — ignoring his now-aching cock — and unbuttoned his trousers with a flick of some fingers.

“After your pants come off, you will pull your legs up so your knees are folded beneath your body,” Max said. Despite the neutral tone, it was not a request.

“I’m not exactly a nimble twenty-something anymore,” Richard mumbled, more into the bedsheets than to his partner.”Questionable on the comfort front, you know?”

“Your joints still have sufficient movement. I will not allow you significant discomfort.”

“Now there’s an encouraging modifier,” Richard said.

By that time, though, Max had his fingers rolling inside Richard’s waistband in the back, and was working his magic along his lower back and butt. Richard didn’t even know there was much in the way of nerve endings along there, but somehow Max had found them. He slid the pant legs and underwear off together, scraping down the length of nerves down past the knee and let the clothes fall to the floor. A shot of tingling shot up Richard’s body, and wriggled down into the bed at the sensation.

“Legs up now,” Max said, still speaking in soft tones. “Knees underneath you.”

Richard groaned, but tried to comply. Nowadays his knees creaked at the pressure — hitting forty sucked, and it wouldn’t be long before the robodoc starting squawking about biosculpted replacements — but Richard pushed through the discomfort. To his surprise, he was indeed able to get into position, once he leaned forward and put most of the weight on his bare chest.

He heard Max sliding open the drawer on the stand next to his bed in order to pull out the makeshift lube. This time around it was a special conductive gel that Max has helpfully requested, which Richard hoped to hell wouldn’t be toxic or burning or otherwise hazardous to human health. He hadn’t test driven the gunk in advance, which was a mistake, he realized. They used it in medical settings, so it couldn’t be that bad, right?

There were a few seconds of silence as Max inspected the gel. Richard flipped his head to the side enough that he could get a glimpse of the bot dribbling the substance all over his fingers, then played with it by flicking them open and shut. Richard knew Max had receptors and dataports and practically a whole damn chem lab’s worth of analyzers in his fingers, so the gel must have felt interesting.

“Like it?” he asked.

“The sensation is unusual,” Max said. “Not unpleasant, but… unexpected. As if a new link has been formed between individual digits.”

“Glad somebody’s having fun,” Richard said, wriggling his ass a bit in emphasis.” Care to spread the love?”

Max rested one hand — the less gooey one — on the small of Richard back. “Know I cannot harm you,” he said.

“Yeah, yeah, you basically said that already. You say it every time, you know I trust you, right? Get to it. Pliancy testing away.”

The grip on Richard’s back tightened for a moment, then Max resumed the concentric massage/pressure point stimulation. Like a dog with a whistle, Richard relaxed under his touch. When the breech came, Richard barely registered it at first, as Max had increased the temperature in his gelled-up fingers to match his body warmth. Then the stretching sensation flooded him, and he had to take a breath to prevent himself from reflexively tensing up. Three fingers at least, he guessed. Max really was going for it today.

“Relax,” Max murmured. “There will be no harm.”

“Harm schmarm, how’s it going to _feel_?” Richard retorted. But then he softened it and repeated: “I trust you,” and the words somehow made it so. Again he felt the tension seeping out of him, and pushed back against the bulbous expansion in his ass.

Max pulled out somewhat, gently lessening the tension, then reversed course and sunk in. _All_ of his fingers this time, Richard realized with a groan, but between the cold viscous slip of the gel and his android partner’s uncanny control, there was no burning twinge or tear. Richard couldn’t anticipate sometimes why this felt so compelling and good, even if it was nothing like what would get him off. Beneath him, his engorged cock strained against the mattress, like he was being pushed out from the inside.

And then Max twisted his wrist back and forth in see-saw motion, and with a snap of pressure his knuckles slid in. Richard sucked in air, unable to even get a moan out. Oddly enough, though, that incredible stretch of mere seconds before immediately lessened.

“Your physiological responses are amazing to behold,” Max said, a note of wonder in his voice.

He sounded so human like that, so unlike his normal flat know-it-all persona, that Richard couldn’t help melting in affection. “Glad I’m a fascinating specimen to you,” he huffed out to one side. Not that he was going show the bot any weakness.

Max shifted, and Richard imagined him tipping his head to get the nuances of the situation. “Running analysis now,” he said after a pause. “This may feel … weird, so give me feedback, Richard.”

Weird was a true statement. Richard’s ass almost buzzed from the inside, like he was being probed with a electrostimulation toy from the inside; not-vibrations dribbled back up towards the front of him right up to the prostate. The sensation made him want to curl his toes and rock back into Max’s hand all at the same time. Instead Richard opted for a short digs of his cock into the bed — not enough for release, but a bit more buildup. A little whimper escaped, despite his best effort at a show of bravado.

“Many of your nerve endings have been stimulated, but there are still some interesting branches of the pudendal nerve that have not been activated,” Max rattled off. “I will attempt some novel triggers though an accessory device provided by Dr. Lom.”

“What? No, Max, think I’ve had enough novelty for one day, I’m totally good with wrapping it up as is… wait, what device? Rudy gave you something and _didn_ _’t tell me?”_

“He thought it would be funny to surprise you,” Max said. He reached over to an unnoticed bag dropped on the floor with his free hand, shifting the angle of the other hand in such an uncomfortable way that Richard arched off the bed.

“I bet he did,” Richard muttered, when he got his breath. “Fucked-up little dweeb. Lucky for him he’s a friend.”

Then Richard got a glimpse over his shoulder of the device pulled out of the bag. Black, shiny, the size of a tumorous cucumber; it looked like an malevolent back massager borrowed from Darth Vader. “Jesus, Max, what is that? Tell me that’s not your dick for the evening.”

“My dick for the evening, as you say, is already inside you. This is merely an accessory.” He dropped his pants, somehow undoing the front with a few fingers of a single hand, then flicked the thing onto the blank canvas between his legs. Richard could hear a characteristic click as some kind of port opened up and the device slid into its slot. “I receive almost no sensory input from accessories, so this will be much more enjoyable for me if the hand remains in place. I hope you understand.”

“Gonna… kill… Rudy,” Richard gritted out. He balled his hands into the sheets, trying to pull away but actively wanting more at the same time, and once again Max firmly pinned down Richard’s wriggling with his unencumbered hand on Richard’s back.

“I will not allow you to injure yourself,” Max said. Softly, with concern, not harsh. “You wanted to explore something new, is that not correct?”

Richard didn’t reply, but slumped into the bed without protest. He could order to robot off if he had to, but now a part of him wanted to know how far they could go. Max was right; the whole point of the emotions chip — hell, of fucking that beautiful android in the first place — was to push it to the edge, beyond the ordinary human experience. He could rent a skinbot just as easily, but it wouldn’t be _Max,_ that being that Richard entrusted his life to every day. Part of the value of it was that Max gave that trust back.

Max had managed to get some lube on the front shaft, for Richard could feel its sliminess as it breached his massively stretched ass, next to Max’s wrist. The cock didn’t have much leeway for adjustment, but Max rocked back and forth, rolling to the side in a complicated, unpredictable pattern that nevertheless wormed its way up. This time Richard did feel the incredible stretch, and strained back on his thighs further to ease it along.

“God, Max, I don’t think I can take much more. This is too much. Please, just…”

He trailed off, straining, not knowing if he really wanted it to stop or not. Max, sensing his mood, continued to slowly swivel his hips to move the cock in. He twisted his wrist too, and millimeter by millimeter inched closer to full impalement.

Richard was sweating now, in contrast to the androids pliant skin nestled up behind him. He’d never been stretched to this capacity before, but true to Max’s promise there was no pain, only the incredible sensation of swollen nerves inflating beyond where they’d ever been. Richard finally let go of the sheets and dropped a hand underneath himself, indulging in a few strokes to amp up the pleasure.

He felt additional skin contact behind him, and knew Max had bottomed out.

Max shifted his wrist and flexed his fingers, and suddenly Richard had a flush of pleasure rush down to the very tip of his cock. It was a challenge to rub Richard’s prostate in way he consistently liked, but Max — both New Max and Old — had solved that lingering case. Lucky to have scanners, those robots. He stroked himself harder, still not at a pace to build up anything yet, but timed to hit each of Max’s increasingly shallow thrusts. The massive distension was amazing, but now Richard squirmed in frustration at the lack of action.

“God,” Richard breathed again. “Feel free to get to it, come _on,_ please…”

Max didn’t immediately pick up the pace. Instead he continued to rock only along a bare inch — aiming more at his own hand than Richard’s ass, he realized. _Fucker._

“This attachment has a fascinating design,” Max said. “The variation in girth simultaneously stimulates my axial receptors, as well as your midline spongy tissue that…”

“Words cannot describe how little I care about the engineering right now, Max.” To emphasize, Richard pushed up off his knees and arched backwards. The risk of a tear was worth it for Max got the message; he halted Richard’s movement mid-stride with a firm counter-movement that shoved the cock back into the sweet spot. Richard moaned loudly.

Max flexed his fingers to rearrange them, gripping the fake cock tightly. Then — finally — he began to move. With deep precise strokes he slammed into Richard, rocking them both hard into the bed. Richard gripped himself, too, probably too tight but it seemed necessary to counteract the tremendous pressure and pleasure threatening to both split him open and slam him through to the floor.

Faintly Richard detected a slight buzzing through rough thrusts, and knew Max was started to get off too. It could start in any part of the android’s body with proper stimulation, but sensor-dense areas — the face, the hands — were favorites. He always had miraculous timing as well, as if the emotions software enforced mutual pleasure over all else. When they came, together, Max never lost control; he just stopped, fully enjoying the sensations, while Richard writhed and gasped and pretty much plateaued out on explosive ecstasy.

Max withdrew all the implements quickly. He could tell when Richard had had enough, and it came over him quickly, the urge for fucking and stretch replaced with a warm glow. His partner rolled him over and slid up the bed to lie next to him, chest to chest, even though he had no need for rest or sleep. But even androids appreciated warm comfort and tranquility.

“Are you going to turn off the emotions command now?” Max softly asked.

Richard rolled over next to him and flung an arm over his bare chest. “No,” he whispered. “You can leave it turned on as long as you like.”

 

 


End file.
